I Wish I Were the Rain
by caytebelle
Summary: Hogwarts has just had a replenishing shower of new professors, Severus Snape is in for a reguvinating experience when he meets the new Muggle Studies Professor. Who is she and why does she seem to have this affect on him? What secrets does she hold?
1. When an Angel Falls from Heaven

)*( Snapes Lady )*( : Hello there, this is Snapes Lady. I've got a great muse out there, and she gave me all I needed to write this story! She was even my beta-reader! Caytebelle, my muse, I thank you!!  
  
*~ Caytebelle ~* : Well I want to thank first and fore most the lovely Mara for taking on this story and writing it so well making my dream come to life. I can't wait for the next chapter. And I would like to thank those who took a chance on reading our story and hope you enjoy it as much as I did dreaming it up with the idea and then having the pleasure of reading it in reality. If not I appreciate you reading it.   
  
Attention :   
  
We are aware of the fact this story maybe construed as a MARY SUE but you know what ....   
  
WE DON'T CARE !!!! It only matters that we like it and we do. So don't bother reminding us in a review.   
  
We do not own any of the characters besides Andlyn. She's all mine, baby!!! The all wonderful J.K.R owns the sexy characters Remus and Severus ( to which I owe her GREAT thanks!!! ) as well as the other Harry Potter characters.  
  
Please Review !!! Little blue button at the bottom of the page.  
  
And if you like my story I have some stories that you can use if you want them. Just leave a review and I will email you back.  
  
*~ Caytebelle ~*  
  
  
  
  
  
I Wish I Were the Rain  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When An Angel Falls From Heaven  
  
   
  
:+: PROLOGUE :+:  
  
   
  
There was a wild howling of wind that night, a week before the new term started, when Hagrid came into the Great Hall bearing a white clad angelic figure in his arms. The teachers, all of whom had been dining, looked up as the large shape of Hagrid entered the Great Hall's doors.   
  
"Caught an angel, falling from the sky," he said, walking down the aisle between the tables.   
  
Dumbledore, recognizing the bundle in his arms, got up, and walked over to meet him.   
  
"That's no angel, Hagrid," Dumbledore said, as he approached the half-giant. "That's my granddaughter, Andlyn."  
  
*****  
  
   
  
:+: CHAPTER 1 :+:  
  
   
  
All the teachers gathered around Hagrid, Dumbledore, and the unconscious form of his granddaughter, Andlyn. There were a few changes in the staff this year, owing to the retirement of Mad-Eye Moody and a disagreement with Dumbledore. Because of these reasons, there were two new teachers at the school this year, Remus Lupin - who was to retake his position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor - and a new professor for Muggle Studies, who, Severus assumed, was this young limp form in Hagrid's arms.   
  
"Severus," Dumbledore said, turning from Hagrid. "Will you take Andlyn to the infirmary for me? And tell Madame Pomfrey that I'll be up shortly. I have to bring her things to her office. And also, Hagrid, will you find her broom? It should be out on the grounds somewhere."  
  
"Her broom, professor?" Severus asked. "Surely she didn't fly here in this weather?"  
  
"Why of course. I know that she is no angel that fell from heaven. The only reasonable explanation is that she flew. Don't ask me why, I've no idea," he said to the looks that came from the teachers surrounding him.   
  
"Go on, Severus. I'll be there shortly."  
  
Severus knew not to ask questions. He always did exactly what Dumbledore asked. He knew that when he had problems, he never asked him questions, so he returned the courtesy. He took the young woman in his arms and carried her to the hospital wing.   
  
He noticed that she was wearing a muggle dress underneath her robes, both of which were made of a light, white cloth. Her hair was a light blonde. So light that Severus thought that her hair was white. It was no wonder Hagrid thought that this woman was an angel by the way she dressed, but despite her flowing robes of white and her white-blonde hair, she had the face of an angel.   
  
Her facial features were so pure, so young that if she hadn't the height, weight, and body of a woman, Severus was sure that he would have thought her a student. She looked not a day over twenty-five, lying limp and unconscious in his arms. She was, needless to say, beautiful. Her eyelids that were closed loosely upon her eyes, her softly protruding cheek bones, and her perfectly fashioned nose were all covered with the same soft as rain skin, the healthy peach color that she was expected to have at her age. Her tiny mouth with its pink lips drooped slightly, placing a small frown upon her features.   
  
As Severus gazed at her features, her eyes began to flutter. She opened her eyes, and looked at Severus, startled, though she kept her body still.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked in a croaky voice that would have musical. She looked confused and nervous.   
  
"My name's Severus Snape. I'm a professor here at Hogwarts. I work for your grandfather," he said, not looking at her and reddening at the anger that built inside him for being caught staring at her.   
  
"Oh, I made it then," she said, with relief. She seemed to say it more to herself than to him, so he made no comment. "My name's Andlyn Dumbledore. I'm also a professor here. I'll be teaching Muggle Studies," she smiled, her voice becoming more musical as the rasp wore off.   
  
"Hmm," Severus said. 'Only to be polite,' he thought. After all, she was Dumbledore's granddaughter, and he had always had respect for Dumbledore.  
  
Suddenly, she cringed in pain. Severus stopped. "Are you alright?" He said, now looking at her.   
  
"Yes," came the pain-tainted reply. "I just think I hurt my arm, that's all." She squirmed in his arms for a moment until she finally settled.   
  
"So," she said, looking up at him, and cradling her hurt arm, "what do you teach."   
  
"Potions," Severus replied, as he began to walk again.   
  
"Oh," she said. "That's exciting work -" and with that she fainted.   
  
'What?' thought Severus. 'She seemed perfectly fine.' Well, there was nothing that he could do for her here. Madame Pomfrey would surely have a reviving potion in her infirmary that she could give her.   
  
As he entered the Hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Severus.   
  
"What have we here? An early student?"   
  
"No, Dumbledore's granddaughter, Andlyn. She's to teach Muggle Studies this year. She fell off her broom, and Hagrid caught her," he said, placing her onto one of the many beds in the ward.  
  
"Hmm...," Madame Pomfry said, examining her. "Seems she's got a broken arm. Fainted from the pain, no doubt." She walked over to a cabinet and returned with a vile of reviving potion. She held Andlyn's head up as she poured the potion down her throat. Andlyn's eyes immediately flashed open.   
  
"My arm," she mumbled.   
  
"I know my dear, I know," Madame Pomfrey said, pushing her slightly down upon her pillow.   
  
"Now, just lay there, I'll fix it." She took out her want and muttered a few words pointing at the arm that was clutched in pain, by it's owner. Suddenly a calming look passed over Andlyn's face, making it seem, to Severus, even more angelic.   
  
"Thank you," she said, with a sigh to Madame Pomfrey. Then she turned to Severus, "I thank you too."   
  
Not knowing she was talking to him, he simply gazed at her. There was something about her that he wasn't quite sure about.   
  
"I said, thank you," she said, smiling up at him.  
  
"Oh," he said, stunned into speech. "You're welcome."   
  
He stood there, not knowing what he needed to do, but knowing that he needed to be there. Which was quite confusing for him. After a few minutes passed, Dumbledore came through the door, beaming at Severus.   
  
"Thank you, Severus. You may go finish your dinner, now."   
  
Severus nodded to Dumbledore and Andlyn, and swept out the door, back to the dungeons. He needed to think. There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't explain, and he wanted it to go away. The best thing he could think of was to go and mix some more potions. 'That will take my mind off this for sure,' he thought, and swept off towards the dungeons, his cloak billowing behind him. 


	2. Andlyn and the Tour Guide

I Wish I Were the Rain  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Andlyn and the Tour Guide  
  
The next morning, Andlyn awoke and found herself alone in the infirmary. Feeling extremely hungry she got up and pushed a chair that was quite close to the bed where she recalled her grandfather sitting only the night before. With this thought in mind and a rumble in her stomach, she made her way to the door.   
  
Before she even laid a finger on the handle, Madame Pomfrey had appeared and ordered her back to bed. Andlyn had pleaded to let her eat breakfast in the Great Hall and assured Madame Pomfrey she would be fine. Much to Madame Pomfrey's displeasure, She allowed Andlyn to leave on the condition that she visit midday for a check up. Andlyn had a personality that could put someone at ease and convince them that everything was tranquil and serene.   
  
Finding herself in her nightclothes, she quickly changed into her dry white robes and muggle dress. 'Madame Pomfrey must have dried them' she thought, as she got dressed.   
  
"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," she said, as she was heading out the door.   
  
"Oh no problem, dear. And you may call me Poppy," she said, beaming at the younger girl.  
  
Andlyn had walked for about five minutes before she realized that she was lost. She'd never been in this school before. She'd never find her way through the maze of corridors and many staircases.   
  
Suddenly, there was a rather large black dog in front of her. He didn't look menacing, so she smiled at it. It came to her and jerked its head, as though to say 'follow me'. Knowing that she had nothing to loose, she did just that and followed the black dog down many a corridor and staircase. Finally the dog nudged at two large doors.  
  
"Open them?" She asked. The dog seemed to nod its head, and wag it's tail in a positive way. So, she did. To her surprise, she had found the rest of the teachers sitting in the Great Hall, having breakfast.  
  
The dog trotted down the aisles to reach the head table, he seemed to be communicating with Dumbledore.   
  
"Well, all right then. Let us finish our breakfast and we'll meet you on the grounds," Dumbledore said to the dog, who merely nodded its head in response and left the Great Hall through the doors, which he'd, entered.   
  
"Good morning, Andlyn. I trust you feel much better, now that you've had a sufficient night's sleep?" Dumbledore said, smiling at the girl, who'd now made her way to the front of the table.   
  
"Yes, I feel wonderful, Grandfather," she smiled back.   
  
"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you our newest member to the staff, Andlyn Dumbledore," he said, with the sense of pride on his face Grandfathers usually have. "She will be joining us in the position of the Muggle Studies Professor. Now, where will you sit?" He said. His eyes sparkling, as he looked to his left and saw only one empty chair: between Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. "Ah, right there, between Severus and Remus. I trust that will be fine?"  
  
"Oh most definitely " she said, still smiling. She headed over to the seat that was to be hers.   
  
As she got there, Remus stood and pulled out her chair for her. Severus scoffed at this gesture. Not too loudly of course, but loud enough for Remus to hear.   
  
"Thank you, uh, Remus, is it?" She said, sitting down, a broad smile on her face.   
  
"Yes," he said. "You're accent, are you American?" He asked, interested.   
  
"Well, yes and no. You see I was born here but I grew in a small town right outside Boston, Massachusetts. I attended Salem Academy for Witchcraft, a private school for young witches. The wizardry school was next door " she said.   
  
"Oh, you know I've never met a witch from an American school. How is it there?" Remus asked in his polite way.   
  
The same polite way that irritated Severus. 'However,' he thought listening to them, 'she seems to be buying it.'   
  
"The schools are nice; they're not as grand as Hogwarts. Far from it, but the teachers that I had were all very good."   
  
There was a brief moment where neither of them spoke. Severus glanced to see why. Andlyn and Remus were looking into each other's eyes deeply. Suddenly, Andlyn looked down, laughed a bit, and blushed madly.   
  
Severus couldn't seem to tell himself why this had bothered him so. 'Remus,' he thought, 'my severe hatred of Remus. That's why.' He gave it no more thought past that. For that was the reason. He was sure.  
  
Remus and Andlyn continued to talk about everything from the weather to the subjects they taught. Laughing and joking like they'd known each other for years.  
  
However, their conversation came to a halt when Dumbledore came up behind them and said, "Snuffles wishes us to go out to the forest, Remus. Excuse us Andlyn. We must attend to important business. I wish that I could take you on that tour of the school that I had promised, but alas, business calls me away, forgive me" he said, smiling.   
  
She smiled to tell him it was fine.   
  
Then with a quick glance to his left, He saw Severus sitting there quite rigidly. "However, I believe that if Severus hasn't anything to do at present, He would love to take you for the tour in my place."   
  
Severus turned abruptly at the sound of his name. Albus beamed at him. Severus finding his voice replied "Uh, yes, Professor. I will," he said, gruffly. What was he going to find to talk about with this girl? He wasn't the outstanding conversationalist like Remus. He was beginning to feel quite nervous, and hating himself for it.  
  
Dumbledore stood with Remus and said, "Come on then Remus, we shall see what it is that Snuffles has to report." And with that, they left the Great Hall.   
  
Severus sat there, not knowing what to say. He didn't know this woman. How was he to talk to her?  
  
"So, Severus. We meet again." She said, cheerily, turning to him.   
  
"Indeed," he said, trying not to sound too uptight. Though he was. Trying to spark conversation, he asked, "Why did you fly here?"  
  
Caught by surprise at the question, she took a moment to answer. "Well," she said, finally, "I wanted to get here as fast as I could. Plus you can't apparate here." She smiled again.   
  
"Hmm," he grunted in reply. "Well, we should go. There's a lot of the castle to be seen."  
  
"Indeed," she said. He turned to look at her. Was she mocking him to his face?  
  
She smiled, eyes sparkling like her grandfather's. Her kind and gentle face didn't seem to hint at mockery.   
  
"Well, onward then," Severus said, turning from her, and walking out of the Great Hall. She followed.  
  
*****  
  
She followed him as he showed her the faculty lounge, the kitchens, and the dormitories. On their way through the classroom tour, he showed her the secret passages, the trick steps, and the restrooms.   
  
While on the classroom tour, Andlyn asked him a few questions about the school and about himself.   
  
"What are these secret passages for?" She asked while they climbed through one.   
  
"Well, they are most commonly used to catch students out of their rooms at night," his mind flickered to Harry Potter almost instantly. 'But then some students are cunning enough to own Invisibility Cloaks...,' he thought to himself. "They're actually here in order to ensue the teacher's ability to move throughout the school quickly, in case of emergency," he said to her.  
  
"Oh," she said, understanding. "So, you teach potions?"  
  
He turned in surprise. "Yes," he said, looking puzzled and almost annoyed. "How did you know that?"  
  
"You told me, last night. That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up in the hospital wing," she said, looking up at him. Her usual pleasantness upon her face.   
  
"Oh, yes, that's right," he said, remembering the scene himself. "Yes, I do teach potions."   
  
"That was my favorite class back in America," she said, her musical voice echoing off the stone walls around them.   
  
"Did you... err... have good a professor there?" He asked, trying to make idle conversation on a topic that he knew a lot about.   
  
"Yes. I had a great potions master. But then, I loved the subject, so I might have been a little biased." She laughed. "No, they were all quite alright, I believe."  
  
"Where did you study?" Severus asked, trying to keep up the conversation that had taken so long to form. He thought to himself, 'why?' and answered himself that he couldn't think of anything other than, 'If Lupin can talk to her about anything, so could I.'  
  
"I went to Salem Academy for Witchcraft. You?" She asked looking up to him with a long sided glance. This made Severus uncomfortable, and he stumbled upon his words before he answered.   
  
"Uh, I went to . . . uh . . . . Here, I went here, Hogwarts," he said redeeming himself.  
  
"Oh, how nice! So you know all the secrets about the castle and everything, huh?" She said, smiling, sidelong at him.   
  
"Something like that," he mumbled.   
  
"What about your parents? Are they purebloods?" She asked. "I'm just curious, just an innocent question," she said, in response to the glare that he'd given her.   
  
"Of course," he said, shaking away the thought that she a Death Eater and was after him. "My mother was the only one with magic in her family. My father was a pure blood. And you?"  
  
"My parents were both purebloods. They went here too. . . ," her voice trailed off, her eyes glazed. "My caretaker, she was a muggle."  
  
"Where are your parents now?"  
  
"Uh..."she said and cleared her throat. "Dead," was the terse reply.   
  
"Oh - I'm sorry, I didn't -"  
  
"Its not you're fault. You didn't know," she said brightening. "I'm the girl who just showed up last night in the middle of a storm. I'm hardly old news?" She laughed her musical laugh.  
  
Severus felt that there was more about her parents that she didn't want to reveal, but he didn't press the subject.   
  
As they came to the closing of the tour, Severus having showed her all the classrooms and offices, they made their way onto the grounds. The grass had been rain-washed by the previous evening. Making it quite slippery.   
  
They were now talking, quite steadily, about animagi (she had asked Severus if that dog who helped her that morning was in fact a dog at all).  
  
"You know, I always thought that was really fasin- OH!" Andlyn slipped, gripping Severus's arm. He had reached for her, before she had time to fall.   
  
"There you go," he said, grabbing her other arm, helping her regain her footing.   
  
Her feet slipped again. She laughed. "Oh, my... thank you," she said, standing and laughing.   
  
Severus still held her arms at the elbows. She looked up at him, and smiled her great infectious smile. He felt himself begin a crooked smile and then stopped himself, looking away from her, and dropping his arms.   
  
"Are you alright?" He muttered, though he didn't seem to mean it. That feeling in the pit of his stomach was back in full force, and he wanted nothing better than to get rid of it. The cause, which was undoubtedly Andlyn, was acting as though she enjoyed talking to him as much as she enjoyed talking to Remus.' Which is preposterous.' thought Severus.   
  
To Severus's relief, Albus Dumbledore came striding down from the castle towards them.   
  
"Severus, Andlyn, how are you?" He beamed at them. "I'm sorry to cut the tour short, but I really need to take Andlyn back to my office and have a few words with her. Inform her of the school policies, and such. You can't teach with out your books either. I'll give you those."  
  
Andlyn turned to Severus, and said in her melodious voice, "Thank you again, Severus."  
  
"Yes, thank you Severus. I'll see you at lunch, then?" Dumbledore said, looking his usual happy self. He could see where his granddaughter got it from.   
  
"No, I think I'll take my lunch in the Dungeons, Professor-"  
  
"Will you allow me to join you?" Said Andlyn. "We still haven't finished our discussion on animagi."   
  
"Uh, well, I don't know-"   
  
"I'll have your lunches sent to your office Severus," Dumbledore said, smiling at them.   
  
"Yes, sir," he had said, as he watched the two walked back up the grounds. He'd planned on leaving Andlyn to Remus, and having a peaceful lunch with himself. He might have even made some more potions to calm his nerves, but no, he had to entertain HER this afternoon.   
  
'I would rather be locked in a room with both Remus and Sirius,' he thought to himself, dreading the upcoming meeting. 


	3. Secrets Unleashed at Lunch

I Wish I Were the Rain  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Secrets Unleashed at Lunch  
  
The lunch meeting that Severus was dreading came all together to quickly for his liking. He had been sitting in his office for what he had thought was a few minuets, when a knock on the door startled him.   
  
"Come in," he said, quickly clearing off his desk, trying to make it look presentable for a guest. He summoned a chair from across the room to sit in front of his desk. He stood as the door opened to reveal, Dobby, the house elf.   
  
"Dobby has brought Professor Severus and Professor Andlyn their lunch, sir," said the elf, bringing in a tray with a pot of tea, two sandwiches, and two plates of watercress salad. "Here, sir. Is sir needing anything else?"  
  
Severus mumbled a 'no,' and a 'thank you,' as he took the tray and placed it on his desk. He turned to shut the door, and noticed that Andlyn was standing in the doorway.   
  
"Hello, Severus," she said, looking pleasant as always.   
  
"Hello, Professor Dumbledore-"  
  
"Please, just simply call me Andlyn. It seems like you're talking to my grandfather when you say that," she said, smiling ever so politely as she corrected him.   
  
"Alright then, Andlyn," he said, putting an emphasis on her name. "Would you like to sit down and have some lunch?"  
  
"I would love to," Andlyn said, her flowing white robes billowing behind her as she past him and entered the office, taking a seat in front of his desk.   
  
"Uh, well, you wanted to talk about animagi, is that right?" Severus said, walking to his side of the desk, after shutting the door.   
  
"Yes, I did, actually," she said, watching him as he sat down. "You said that that dog - man, I mean - actually learned how to do that in his free time, when he attended this school, so that he could be with his werewolf friend during the full moons?"  
  
"Hmm, yes he did," Severus said, as though he despised the idea. "Yes, he and his whole group of friends did this in order to be with their friend, the werewolf."  
  
"Fascinating!" she exclaimed, breathlessly. "That must have taken long hours of hard work. I quite admire that."  
  
"They are all unregistered animagi! One is dead, one the Dark Lord's servant, one an escapee from Azkaban, and then the werewolf himself! There's nothing admirable about that." Severus spat these words with the hatred that had coursed through him since his school days.   
  
"Unregistered or not, you have to admit that is a remarkable feat for any wizard so young," Andlyn said, timidly. "I didn't mean to upset you."   
  
He hadn't realized he had yelled at her. "You didn't upset me, and, I suppose that it is quite unusual that any young wizard could master that form of transfiguration," he said, though the words were quite difficult to say.  
  
"So, what is his name? The dog?" Andlyn asked.   
  
"Sirius Black," Severus said, maliciously.   
  
"What?!" Andlyn exclaimed, surprised. "Do you mean, the murderer, Sirius Black, is at this school, and my grandfather isn't doing anything about it?"  
  
"Your grandfather," Severus said, unapprovingly, "hired him as a 'watch dog.' He seems too willing to give people second chances." At this the thought of Remus came to him. He too, had received a second chance. 'He also gave me a second chance,' he thought. 'But she doesn't know that.'   
  
"He is a very understanding person," Andlyn said, softly defending her grandfather. "I'm sure that he'd give you a second chance, if you needed it."  
  
Severus flinched. The words were said, so sweetly that it made them cut ever deeper than if they were said with a yelling, screaming tantrum.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your grandfather. I've just known these men for too long, and I'm not nearly as forgiving as Albus Dumbledore is," Severus said, meaning his apology, though it came out in his usual sarcastic tone.   
  
"Yes, well," she said. She seemed to be trying very hard to make conversation with him, though he seemed to flatten her every attempt. "I think that the, uh, art work, is particularly interesting here. It's so different from Salem," she tried again.   
  
They ate, in silence. When he had finished, Severus asked, "What was it like, in Salem?"   
  
"Oh, you don't want to know about that," she said, quickly. "How is it here? You know, you haven't told me much about yourself, you know."  
  
"There's not much to tell," he said, indifferently. "I was born in England, and have lived here since. I attended school here for seven years, and made a rather large mistake, then came here yet again - this time to teach. That is my life."  
  
"I'm sure that's not all of it, but if you don't mind me asking," she said, quietly, her eyes on his face, "what was that mistake that you made?"   
  
After a moment's contemplation, he decided to tell her. "That mistake," he said, coldly, "is the one that bonds me to the Dark Lord, himself." he lifted the left sleeve of his robes, and revealed what appeared to be a black tattoo of a skull with a snake for a tongue.   
  
Andlyn's eyes flittered off his face to the mark on his arm. Her eyes soon became wide. With fear or amazement, Severus could not tell.   
  
"The Dark Mark? But - that means that you're a -"   
  
"Were a Death Eater," he cut her off. "I was one, but, as I have said, your grandfather is a very understanding man."   
  
"Truly," she said, looking at Severus's face once more. Her eyes seemed to be boring into his soul. He could see the sympathy in her eyes. He hated that. No one should give him sympathy, and he definitely wasn't going to allow it to come from her. He turned away, quickly.  
  
"If you're done, I should ask you to leave. There's much work that I have to do before the students arrive," he said, his eyes on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Oh, um, yes, of course," she said, thinking that the meeting should have gone much better than it had. She walked to the door, but turned as she got there. "Will you have dinner with me tonight, in my office, Severus? I didn't mean for this to be so uncomfortable. I'm sorry, and would like to make it up to you, please?"  
  
He looked up at the white figure. Surely she hadn't meant to talk of such difficult subjects with him. 'A second chance...,' he thought wistfully. "I suppose, I owe you a second chance, do I not?" he said from his desk.   
  
She smiled. "I think that you do. I'll see you at six o'clock then, in my office?"  
  
"Yes, at six," he said. The feeling in his stomach now erupting into a volcano of emotions that Severus couldn't place as anything he remembered feeling.  
  
"Good bye, and thank you, Severus," she smiled as she walked through the door and left him with his unexplainable emotions.   
  
"Good bye," he mumbled, long after she had closed the door to his office. 


	4. Things Best Left in the Past

I Wish I Were the Rain  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Things Best Left in the Past  
  
The hours past slowly, and as five thirty rolled around, Severus left his office. He noticed, as he climbed the stairs, that it was raining yet again. He walked down the corridor, but stopped abruptly when he heard that musical laughter that made that feeling in his stomach blossom. He stood, listening. There was another voice in the room. One he recognized, recognized very well.  
  
"Oh Sirius, you must be kidding?" Andlyn said, laughter still in her voice.   
  
"No, I'm not," came the amused reply. "My friends and I did stuff like that all the time when we were here."  
  
Severus heard Sirius's voice telling of the "Marauder's" (his group of fellow pranksters) wonderful adventures. He laughed and told more stories, and she laughed at them.   
  
This enraged Severus.   
  
'I'm sure he didn't stop short of telling all the pranks that they pulled on me,' he thought bitterly. For some reason, he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Andlyn. It was bad enough when these things happened in front of the whole school, but somehow this was worse. Severus didn't just see it as rehashing the past, but as yet another stab at his dignity.   
  
Her laughter rang out again. She laughed for a bit, then sighed, "Oh, look at the time! I'm sorry, Sirius, but I have a guest to entertain in a few moments. It was great getting to know you. I'm sorry I had thought you a murderer. I'm glad you cleared that up."   
  
"Oh, never mind about that. I'm glad I had someone to talk to. Your grandfather wouldn't let me keep watch tonight because of the storm. Nice man, he is. Well, I'll talk you again sometime?" Sirius sounded as though he'd had the time of his life.   
  
"Of course," she said, Severus could tell that she was smiling. Right then, he hated Sirius more than he ever had. Though he couldn't admit to himself why.   
  
He quickly hid in the shadows behind a suit of armor, until Sirius passed. As he did, he vowed that this meeting would go much better than the last one. He would make sure.   
  
As soon as he knew that Sirius was far enough down the corridor, he came out of his hiding spot and headed to the open office door.   
  
He could hear tea cups being settled on their saucers. He knocked twice, as he stuck his head in.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Severus!" she said, smiling as though she were happy to see him. He walked into the office, and looked around. It was barren. There were empty bookshelves, no furniture at all - not even a trunk of her personal belongings. He was about to ask about this, when she interrupted his thoughts, "Sit down, please, Severus. Make yourself at home."   
  
He did, and she placed in front of him, a plate of shepherd's pie and mashed potatoes. They had pumpkin juice to drink. They ate, and every now and then commented on the storm when in became rather blustery.   
  
Finally, Severus asked what had been on his mind since he first stepped into the room, "Where are all of your belongings? Did you not bring anything with you?"   
  
Across the desk, Andlyn shuddered, her pleasant face turned blank. Then cold and livid. Her eyes misted over, and her thoughts raced back to a month ago, when she receive an owl from her grandfather.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The large gray owl flew into the room and left a letter, sealed with red wax. The letter "H" impressed upon the wax. It was addressed to her. She opened it and read:  
  
Dearest Andlyn,  
  
Hello, my dear. I am Albus Dumbledore. I am your grandfather. Your mother, Adonia, was my daughter. I have searched for you for many years. If you receive this letter, it would do my heart good to hear from you. Your past is very difficult to explain. Your mother was mine and my late wife's only child. Your grandmother died giving birth to Adonia. I raised her to the best of my ability - though she was always a bit rebellious - while I worked as a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of which I am now the Headmaster.   
  
She grew up and attended the school. In her seventh year, I had to leave. I was sent to fight the wizard Grewndle. He was becoming far too powerful for his own good. It was feared that he would gain supporters and try to take over the wizarding world. To stop this from happening, the Ministry of Magic sent a group of three wizards to stop him. As I was away, your mother fell in love with a young student of great power named Tom Riddle. They planned to be married after they left Hogwarts. He was quite a good student, received high marks in all of his classes, and was destined to become a great wizard.   
  
When I returned, I saw my precious Adonia as a grown woman. I'd not realized that she had grown up so much. She had blossomed into a woman, and had fallen in love with young Tom Riddle, ready to be a wife. While I knew Tom Riddle as a student, I also knew him as a person with hopes and dreams and aspirations. He consequently reminded me alot of Grewndle. I told my daughter this, but she flatly refused to believe what I said.   
  
After their last day at Hogwarts, they ran away together. I didn't see or hear from her for years. Finally, she sent me an owl, telling me of my granddaughter that had been born, and of how she didn't think that her time on this earth was to be much longer. She asked me to find you. To take care of you. To teach you of right and wrong.   
  
I only wish I had found you earlier. I hope that this reaches you. I do hope that you reply to this owl, and though I've never been able to tell you this, I love you.  
  
Love, your grandfather,   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
The letter was almost more than she could bear. She did have a relative. She could find him, and maybe even live with him. She started to cry from happiness.  
  
Just then, a man walked into the room. It was her boyfriend, Marius. He was quite tall, with light hair and dark eyes. He stood over her and asked with a sneer, "What are you crying about now?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, quickly hiding her letter under the cushion of the couch she sat on.   
  
"Nothing, huh? What was that?" he yelled. He had been drinking, she could tell.   
  
"Nothing, Marius. You should just go to bed, now-"  
  
"Go to bed? No! I wont! I want to know who that letter is from! Is it from your lover? Are you cheating on me woman?" he yelled circling her.   
  
"No, Marius," she had stopped crying in joy and was now crying in fear.   
  
"No, huh? Well, then let me see it!" He grabbed her arm and twisted it. She cried in agony as she got up from her place on the couch.  
  
He took the letter, and threw it into the fireplace. "No more, you hear me?" he said to her whimpering form that had fallen to a heap on the floor, clutching her arm.   
  
She nodded.  
  
"You answer me!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Yes," she said, sobbing.   
  
"Good," he said, and left the room.   
  
She sat sobbing for a moment, her arm throbbing with pain. Then, she was startled by a soft hooting from the window. The owl had waited there for the return correspondence.   
  
Andlyn quickly scribbled on a scrap piece of paper on the floor near her.   
  
Grandfather,   
  
Thank you for looking for me. I'm glad to hear that I have a relative out there somewhere. I would no doubt love to meet you. Please send me an owl telling me where and when that would be possible.   
  
Your grateful granddaughter,  
  
Andlyn Dumbledore  
  
She rolled it up and tied it to the patient owl on the window sill. "Thank you" she whispered to the owl. It nudged her hand, and leapt off the window sill into the night sky.   
  
She envied his freedom.   
  
A week later, she received another owl from her grandfather. This one saying that she could arrive in London, and go to King's Cross station, and go to the hidden platform 9 and 3/4, and follow the tracks by broom into Hogsmede Station. Hogwarts was only a quarter of a mile down the road. It was a rather large castle and hard to miss. He would be watching for her. He also inquired about her education, and if she would like to pursue a teaching career at the school.   
  
She wrote back, saying that she was on her way, and that she'd love to work as a teacher.   
  
She was careful to be very quiet as she reached for her broom and fled the apartment that she shared with Marius. She couldn't wait to leave this part of her life behind. In her excitement, she left all of her personal belongings behind. She did not wish to wake Marius by rummaging for her things. Her still hurting arm throbbed as a reminder of what he might do, if she woke him.   
  
For the next two weeks she traveled by broom, across the Atlantic ocean, and into London. She found King's Cross, and reached the solid wall that masked platform 9 and 3/4. She walked through it, carrying her broom.   
  
'I must look quite strange,' she thought. 'I'm carrying nothing but a broom, in a train station.' She laughed as she mounted her broom on the empty platform, and followed the tracks.   
  
Within moments, it seemed, a storm had sprouted. The rain was pleasant for a while, being as soft as dew drops. She looked down at the rain washed fields fifty feet below her. It looked almost romantic.   
  
Within minutes, the light mist that Andlyn had been enjoying what became a torrent. The winds picked up and tried to push her off her course. Stubbornly, she plowed through.   
  
'This is Hogsmede, Hogwarts must be close" she said. Her exhaustion was starting to get the better of her, however, she sailed, head first through the storm anyway.   
  
As she approached the castle grounds, she became far too exhausted to go on, and fainted, with the thought, 'I hope I've found my home.'  
  
That morning, after the tour of the castle with the young teacher, Severus, her grandfather came to fetch her from the grounds. After he had, he brought her to his office.   
  
They talked of many things. He had told about her father and that Tom Riddle had been Voldemort's name as a child. After that revelation, they mostly about her past few years of life with Marius. She thanked her grandfather for saving her from the horrendous life she had lived.   
  
"It was not a problem. I am rather glad that I found you," the old man said, smiling at his beloved granddaughter. "Now, you said that you had lived with a woman until you went to school in Salem?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "The woman found me in a field by a road. I was about three or so."  
  
"She found you here?" he asked. "Here in England?"  
  
"Yes, she brought me back to the States, and she raised me. Her name was Marie. She was a muggle. Why?" she asked, wondering why her grandfather was so interested.   
  
"Do recall how you came to be sitting by the side of the road?" he asked, ignoring her question.   
  
"Only vaguely," she said, thinking hard. "You see, it was after I saw a man kill my mother. I remember that man picking me up, and giving me to another man. He told him to kill me.... He took me, and walked through the forest we were in. He then set my by the road, and turned to go, back into the forest out of which we'd come. More than that I don't remember."  
  
"Hmm...," said Dumbledore. "It wasn't your mother then?"  
  
"No. I told you that I saw her die. What is it that you wish to know, Grandfather?"  
  
"Nothing, my dear. I'm glad that you're safe, now, that's all."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All this had passed through her mind in a matter of seconds. All too suddenly, she found herself back in her office at Hogwarts, her arm mended, sitting across from Severus.   
  
He looked at her with caution, "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, still looking livid. "You asked why I didn't have anything in my office - " she stopped. Her eyes welled with tears. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.   
  
"What's wrong, Andlyn?" Severus said, with a softness in his voice.   
  
"Nothing, I - I just was forced into a rather painful memory, that's all," she said. "I don't have much in my office, because I left to come here in quite a hurry."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense," Severus said, regretting asking the question at all. He tried to think of something that might cheer her up. He had no funny stories, he was no comedian. What was he to do?  
  
As in answer to his silent question, Andlyn said, "Would you like to take a walk? I know it's getting late, but I'd really like to walk around, would you?" Her pleasant look upon her face again at the idea.  
  
"I'd enjoy that," Severus said, thoroughly meaning it.   
  
They walked down the halls, watching the lightening dance on the walls as the storm raged on outside. Finally, Severus broke the silence between them as they entered the entrance hall.  
  
"Why was it that you left so suddenly? I mean to say, why didn't you pack? I don't mean to be intrusive," he said to her inward silence. The livid look returned.   
  
"I - I left my boyfriend, Marius," she said, trance-like. "He beat me. He was the one who broke my arm. Not the fall from my broom."  
  
Astonished at her reply, Severus could only say, "I'm sorry."  
  
Ignoring his mutterings, she went on, stopped in the middle of the hall, "I got an owl from my grandfather, and he grabbed my arm, and twisted it. He broke it."  
  
She was crying now, though she went on, "My grandfather told me about my mother and father. How my mother wrote to him before my father killed her. How he had searched for me. How he would like to meet me. Marius came in, and found me with the letter, and took it from me. I wrote my grandfather and told him that I would gladly come to meet him. He sent me another owl that told me how to get here. I left the minute I got it. Not thinking about anything other than getting out of there. Leaving the States. Leaving Marius...."   
  
"I'm - sorry...," Severus realized how cliché this was, and stopped talking, altogether. Now just listening. That seemed to be what she needed most right now, not sympathy.  
  
"When I got here, I knew that I'd found a home. I knew that I was safe, somehow. More safe than I had ever felt. The rain, it calmed me too," she paused after this. "My father -" she sobbed. She ran out of the entrance hall, out into the storm.   
  
Severus had no choice but to run out and get her.  
  
Outside she found her yelling in anger to the night air. "How could you have been so stupid? Why did you let him DO that to you? Mom, you could have been alive! I could have known you!" She fell to her knees in the damp grass, looking up, letting the rain fall on her face. Her angelic features calming with the patter of rain, upon her face.   
  
Severus, stared. He didn't know whether to go over to her, or stay where he was. In the end, he went to her, placing an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Andlyn, I-" The truth was that he had nothing to say. He didn't know how to make her feel any better.  
  
"Severus, my father was - is Lord Voldemort," she said, turning her head to him. "He killed my mother, and gave me to some man for him to kill. I was only three. That was my father...," her voice, much calmer than it had been, fell silent.   
  
Severus, thought about what she had just said. Then was plummeted into a memory that he wished he could have forgotten . . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Take this child out of my sight!" a cold voice said to Severus.   
  
Being a new young Death Eater, he didn't know what to do, so he asked, "What would you like me to do with her, my Lord?"  
  
"I don't know, kill it," the cold voice said. Seeing Severus's hesitation, he yelled, "Do it and do it now!"  
  
Severus took the little girl in his arms. She looked like a cherub. Not at all harmful. He couldn't kill her. Just because he was a monster that did his Lord's every bidding, did not mean that he could kill an innocent child.   
  
He walked out of the forest, and up to the road. He left the young girl with the cherub like looks on the side of the road, hoping that a passerby would take her and raise her. He'd hate for her to have the same fate as her mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That girl, that girl was you?" he said, unbelieving. "I was that Death Eater - that man who he gave you to - to kill."  
  
"You were - what?" she said, sitting up, looking at him. Then she remembered him showing her his Mark. "You - you saved me?"  
  
"I - I -"  
  
"Thank you" she whispered, smiling. "I'm glad that I'm lucky enough to meet you again, and thank you. I'm glad that I've found a friend that I could talk to as well. You seemed so much deeper than Remus and Sirius. Like you'd understand. I'm glad that I can talk to you."   
  
Severus, at a loss for words, decided not to say anything. She hugged him, and again that feeling that he couldn't place was in his stomach as they walked up to the castle. He didn't know why, but he thought that he wanted to be more than just her friend. This frightened him. 


	5. Unlikely Shopping Companions

I Wish I Were the Rain  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Unlikely Shopping Companions  
  
The next day came with unexpected sunshine.  The storm had passed, and the grounds were fresh, rain-washed, and a beautiful green.  Andlyn went to the dungeons to seek out Severus.  She got to his office door, and knocked.  She was surprised when he opened the door with his robes open to reveal his bare chest and black pants.  Her eyes glanced over his muscular chest.  
  
Surprised to see her, he pulled his robes closed and folded his arms.  "Hello, Andlyn." he said crisply.  
  
"Hello, Severus.  I'm sorry, I didn't know that you weren't dressed..." She said, looking down at the ground, blushing.  
  
"No, no it's of no matter.  I was just getting ready," he said, brushing aside her apology.  Was that a blush on her cheeks?  Severus smiled.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmede?  I need to pick up a few things before the start of term.  Namely books, and things of the like," she said, smiling, and stealing a glance to his face.  
  
Severus looked into her bright blue eyes.  How on earth could he refuse that offer?    
  
"Of course.  When are you going?"   
  
Her face brightened.  "That's wonderful!  We're leaving in about an hour-"  
  
"We?" he said, not full comprehending.  Did she mean, he and herself?  
  
"Oh, yes, Sirius, Remus, you and I," she said, still smiling happily.  
  
Severus's countenance went stony.  "They're going too?" he attempted to ask nonchalantly.    
  
"Yes, it was their idea.  They're really funny.  All their stories from when they were in school here - wow, they must have gotten into some trouble back then," she said, in awe.  
  
"Yes, indeed.  More trouble than you know...," he said with a slight sneer.  He dropped his head to somewhat hide the look of loathing that was on his face at the sound of their names.    
  
"Are you alright, Severus?" she asked, peering uncertainly up at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Snape said, sounding cold and angry.  "An hour then?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
She seemed to still be uncertain about how 'alright,' he was, but she decided to let it go.    
  
"Yes," she said, pleasantly.  "See you in an hour."  
  
As she turned to go back to the upper floors of Hogwarts, instead of going back into his office, Severus watched her.  Her flowing blonde hair hanging loosely behind her.    
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Remarkable.  
  
Severus turned into his office, and shut the door.  Had she really stared at him with a blush upon her features?  'No,' he thought.  'I'm Snivelly.  I don't get the girls.  Not that I wanted her,' though, as he thought it, he found it harder to deny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He met the group in the entrance hall.  There they were: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  Two of the three people that he had loathed for over 15 years.  Remus never did anything directly to Severus, however, he laughed - and that was just as bad as actually physically hurting him.  For the many times that had happened, Severus was surprised to find that his pride was still in tact.    
  
"Hello, Severus," Andlyn said, as she saw him approaching.  "Sirius was just telling me that you three were school mates."  
  
Severus looked loathingly at Sirius and Remus.  What had he told her?  
  
"Yes," Severus said, turning back to Andlyn.  "We were indeed."  
  
"That's so great that you are all teaching together now.  I mean, I wish I saw some of my old friends from Salem," she said, looking at each of the men.    
  
Severus came to the realization that they had not told any horrible stories about his past.  She honestly thought that they had been friends.  
  
The four of them started walking out of the doors and onto the grounds.  The air was fresh with the smell of rain.  The grass was damp as was the walkway on which they tread.  They walked for sometime in silence.  Severus was admiring the cloudless blue sky, and the vast stretch of lake that was off to one side. He saw then, something that made him narrow his eyes: the tree under which Sirius, Remus, and James had sat.  And he was forced into a painful memory of when they were younger.  Sirius and James had been bored, and they decided to torment Severus in front of the school for fun.  Remus sat under that tree, watching and laughing.  He was a prefect - he could have stopped it.  That made  
  
him just as bad as the other two in Severus's eyes.  
  
He was forced out of his reverie by Andlyn asking them, "So you three were good friends, then?"  
  
There was a snort of bitter laughter from both Severus and Sirius.  Remus just shook his head.  
  
They were silent for a moment, and it was Remus who responded, "We weren't really close, no."  
  
Was that all he was going to say?  He had nothing to add to 'we weren't really close?'  'Funny,' Severus thought, 'I could think of many different ways to have answered that question...'  
  
"Oh," said, Andlyn, shaking her head as if understanding.    
  
'There is no way that you'd ever understand,' Severus thought, bitterly.   
  
However, he wouldn't tell her the actual truth.  No matter how much he wanted them to look bad, he didn't want her to pity him.  
  
Unexpectedly, Andlyn linked arms with Severus and Sirius, who were both walking on either side of her, "Well, I'm glad you're friends now."  
  
There was another snort of bitter laughter, but she didn't seem to notice.    
  
Sirius turned, and adjusting her arm in his, said, "Enough about us, what about you're school days?"  
  
This topic carried them over the rest of the school grounds and into Hogsmede. As it turned out, she had a very interesting school life in Salem.  She had belonged to a coven and did a lot of herbal magic with her fellow members. Nothing dark, however.  She was a good little white witch.    
  
Severus found himself enjoying listening to her talking.  'I could listen to her voice forever,' he thought, and the moment he had thought it, regretted it, for that eruption of emotions over came him, and flooded out all reasonable thought from his mind, and left in its place nothing but thoughts of her.  
  
Her baby blue eyes.  
  
Her golden hair.  
  
Her perfect physique.  
  
As she talked, he began to hang on her every word.  Upon realizing that he was doing this, he shook himself out of it, and tried to be more careful.    
  
Suddenly, as they walked into the robes shop, he caught a look from her that sent butterflies raging in his stomach.  She smiled, and said, "Here fellas, I need you to help me pick out some robes."  
  
Without any argument, they followed her into the shop.  
  
She must have tried on about a hundred robes, and each one looked stunning.  She would come out of the fitting room, and stand before the men, turning in front of the mirror, holding up her hair.  One particularly stunning pair of robes was a light cornflower blue that matched her eyes almost perfectly.    
  
         
  
When Severus saw her in the blue robes, his breath caught.  She was gorgeous.    
  
Sirius stared, open-mouthed, at her.    
  
Remus glanced at her, then down at his shoes.    
  
"What?" she said, looking at the three men in front of her.  "Do I look that bad?" she said, looking at their faces, worry streaking her features.  
  
"NO!" exclaimed the three at once, which was quickly followed by murmurs of praise for the robes.    
  
"Well, I'll get these, then," she said to the witch working in the shop.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their day in Hogsmede concluded with a round of butterbeers at the three  
  
broomsticks.  They then ventured back to Hogwarts.  Andlyn was supplying most of the conversation.  Remus, Sirius, and Snape were less than willing to talk to each other.  
  
When they reached the entrance hall, Albus Dumbledore was there waiting for them.    
  
"Sirius," he said, as they entered, "I have a favor I would like you to do for me."  
  
"Of course, Professor," Sirius said, then turned to Andlyn, and said, "I had a great time today.  I'll talk to you later."  He bent and kissed her cheek.  
  
Sirius followed Dumbledore out of the entrance hall.  And Severus looked after him with the utmost hatred.  
  
Remus looked from Severus to Andlyn, and said, "You know, I have to go and take some of my potion.  Thank you, Severus, for making that by the way..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Severus grunted in reply.    
  
"I'll see you both later, then," he then proceeded up the stairs to his office.  
  
Andlyn and Severus were left there alone in the immense entrance hall.  
  
"Thank you, for coming with me," she said, looking up at him, through her eyelashes.  
  
"Well, it was-" he began, but didn't' get to finish.  
  
"I know that it must have been not so comfortable with Sirius, and all," she said.  "I mean, I know you two weren't good friends, and still don't appear to be that close."  
  
"Well, no we aren't really -" he tried again.  
  
"But thank you, for keeping your calm in my presence," she said, cutting him off again.  
  
"It was nothing," he said, looking at her as though he really, truly meant it.  
  
Their eyes locked, and it was he who broke away first.  "Well, I must get ready for dinner, I'll see you there."  Severus turned to walk down the stairs to the dungeons.  
  
"Severus-"   
  
He stopped and turned around, "Yes, Andlyn?"  
  
She looked at him with a confused face, like she was suffering some inner battle.  Then, she approached him, took his face in her hands, and kissed his lips ever so lightly and innocently.  
  
"See you at dinner," she said, letting go of his face, and walking up the stairs to her office.  
  
"Yes... see you..." Severus stood there, quite bewildered, watching after her, that rage of emotions fresh in his stomach yet again.  Though, this time, he didn't mind the fluttering sensation one little bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
